This section introduces aspects that may facilitate better understanding of the present disclosure. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
In the field of LED (Light Emitting Diode) lighting, it is often needed to configure a LED driving current, which is used to drive LED. User usually get different driving current by various technologies, such as I-select, ready-to-mains (R2M) and DALI (Digital Addressable Lighting Interface), etc.
For the technology of I_select, different current can be obtained by external i-select resistor. For the technology of R2M, current could be set by changing the shape of mains. For the technology of DALI, current could be set according to the DALI controlling signal.